Nixels (creature)
:Were you looking for the episode of the same name? - 2= }} |-| Footprint= |-| Painted= |-| No teeth= |-| ▾= - Burnt= - Flat▾= - 2= }} - Wall▾= - 2= }} - }} Clothing No shell= |-| Backpack= |-| Welding mask= |-| Helmet▾= - Crash helmet= }} |-| ▾= |appear= Cookironi |gender= Male |color= Black and white |features= Small size Exoskeleton |likes= Breaking Cubits Causing mischief Electrocuting Major Nixel |dislikes= Mixels Creativity |quote= "Nix nix nix nix nix!"|tribe = Themselves|Color = Black|voice = Fred Tatasciore Unknown in Mixel Moon Madness|position = Evil minions|game = Standard Nixel Cupcake Cannon Boomerang Boxer Slapper Machine|last = Mixel Moon Madness}} Nixels are the dark, uncreative, uncool enemies of the colorful, creative, cool Mixels and the primary antagonists of the Mixels franchise. They are led by King Nixel (with Major Nixel as military commander) and reside in the Nixels Land. Characteristics Personality Nixels are small and seemingly harmless; but they are actually vicious, annoying, crazy and destructive creatures who are spread all over the land of the Mixels. They live to tear down and break apart the world around them, including any combinations that the Mixels create. There is nothing the Nixels hate more than when two or three Mixels combine together and get super powers. The Nixels have made it their mission in life to put and end to such crazy creativity all together. And the only way to do this is to hide and destroy the Cubits which enable the Mixels to combine in the first place. When they swarm together, they can break apart a Mixel in seconds. They consider themselves far superior to the Mixels, but are only able to say "Nixels", "Nix", "Mixels", or "Mix", blow raspberries, whistle, laugh, sputter, yell, inhale, exhale, and scream. It is shown, in Wrong Colors when they thought an ice sculpture was Major Nixel, that they are not very bright. Physical Appearance Nixels, are very, very small. So small in fact that they can be easily crushed by Seismo's large feet. They have little ears, arms, and legs. Their bodies are mostly black, with the exception of their circular, angry white faces. It's possible that the black outer shell of a Nixel is like armor since it's shown that they can pop right out and run around without it. It is unknown how they control the hands in the armor, as they have no hands when outside of it. Their arms are also retractable, as demonstrated in Nixel "Mix Over". However, there is a member that is an oddity to this rule. He is Muscle Nixel, and is about the size of Major Nixel and is very buff. Even King, their leader, is very large; being the largest overall character in the series. Set Information |code=Various (Depends on Mixel) }} There are three different variants each, in 2014 and 2015, of Nixels in the LEGO sets, and one set for each Mixel tribe includes a Nixel. They come with Vulk, Krader, Teslo, Slumbo, Chomly, Balk, Glurt, Hoogi, Magnifo, Rokit, Flamzer, Vampos, Gox, Krog, Turg, Wuzzo (who includes King Nixel), Slusho and Berp. They are also included as small builds inside the front covers of the books Flane's Adventure, Activity Book, and Mixels Vs Nixels! Memorable Quotes *''"Mixels? (blows a raspberry) Nixels? (creates gesture of thumbs up) Heh..." - Nixel, Nixels'' *''"M-Mix?"'' - Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Seriously?"'' - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Crater Tots! Tots! Tots!" - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Oxy-Juice! Juice, juice!" - Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness'' Trivia *In the Moon Madness Special, the Nixels, even Major Nixel, had new voices that were more higher pitched. **Their old voices remained in Mixels Rush, though. * In Calling All Mixels, they are the main and only enemies that will attack your base at times. * Their name is a play on the word "nix", another term for destroying something. * Originally, the Nixels were going to be various shapes, and not all of them being cube-esque. *A reoccurring motif of the Nixels is a white circle with a Nixel hand giving a thumbs-down sign in it. It decorates Nixel Land and is the symbol on their flag, Muscle Nixel's belt, Major Nixel's staff in Calling All Mixels, and when you guess wrong in Who's In The Mix. * Their gender was only mentioned in Calling All Mixels. *Despite it being said that there are hundreds of Nixels in the Swarm, there have only been less than two hundred seen in the show. Most of the time, it looks like there are less than fifty Nixels. * In the LEGO Mixels: Activity BookFile:Possible Flane's adventure evidence.png and a LEGO Club Magazine,File:Where is the Mixels.png Nixels are seen with incredible speech, as they do not say "NIX!". Instead, they speak full English. However, this is possibly only for the convenience of the reader, so they understand what is going on. * The square-topped Nixels are the most common variety and are the only variations of Nixels in Calling All Mixels. * In long-distance shots, the design of the Nixels becomes oversimplified to the point that they end up lacking arms and their eyes only become black dots. They are the only characters to have specific long-distance model designs. * Nixels have never been shown from a side view, almost always from a 3/4 view instead. * One represents October in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar (probably because they are villainous, and Halloween is related to evil). * The army and strict personalities, combined with the drive for conformity, of the Nixel community strongly resembles that of Communism. *The square-topped Nixels appear to have their animation model flipped when making it face a different direction, thus switching the places for the taller square and smaller square. *Mixels Rush gives some of the Nixels black eyelids, instead of the standard white. *They are very similar to Daleks in that they chant a single word of destruction (Exterminate), are a battle suit piloted by a smaller character, and are a feared villain. *The regular Nixels seem to be cloned from the first 3 variations; this is the reason why there are so many. *Every Mixel that comes with a Nixel does not have official Mix instructions on the LEGO site. *It's possible that the word Nixel come from a combination of "Negative" and "Mixel" *Their king is King Nixel and Major Nixel is their commander. Home Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi (cameo) *Nixels *Pothole (mentioned) *Another Nixel *Wrong Colors *Nixel "Mix Over" *Vaudeville Fun (mentioned) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Flane's Adventure (scrapped) *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Alternative Designs Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Annoying Characters Category:Cat ears Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels Rush Category:Deep voices